


Dans ses yeux

by Temi



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Chapitre alternatif, Character Death, Naruto est immortel sauf dans cette fic où il est mort, One-Shot, Sasuke est Hokage, relation père/fils
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temi/pseuds/Temi
Summary: [Post Boruto chapitre 51 : SPOILERS] Konoha porte le deuil du Septième, mort au combat, un sacrifice essentiel pour sauver le village. Parmi la foule, un presque fils adoptif s'étouffe dans son chagrin trop lourd à porter.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dans ses yeux

— Hé.

Le coup porté sur son omoplate le fit tourner la tête, détacher son regard du septième visage de pierre qu'il observait depuis des heures sans vraiment le voir, ses pieds balançant dans le vide.

Derrière lui, Boruto le contemplait, tout de noir vêtu, les mains dans les poches et la mine sombre. Son ami portait le deuil comme il portait tout : avec un flegme incroyable. Kawaki arracha son regard à Boruto pour le guider jusqu'au visage de Naruto, puis il papillonna des cils pour chasser les larmes qui commençaient à perler au bord de ses paupières.

— On nous attend, murmura le fils du Septième Hokage. La cérémonie va commencer.

Le conseil des anciens n'avait pas attendu que le cadavre de Naruto fût froid pour nommer son successeur. Uchiha Sasuke était devenu, bon gré mal gré, Hokage huitième du nom et Kawaki sentit une grimace déformer ses traits quand il repensa à l'homme que Boruto admirait tant.

Finalement, il secoua la tête, acceptant de suivre son ami jusqu'au lieu où se tenait l'hommage. Tout le village s'était réuni au pied d'un portrait immense de Naruto et Kawaki ne parvenait pas à soutenir le regard figé sur une toile géante. Il était si froid, ce portrait, le jeune homme recueilli par le précédent Hokage pouvait sentir le gel qui en émanait et ça n'avait rien de commun avec qui avait été le grand homme.

Fermant les yeux, il porta la main à son cœur, déglutissant difficilement. Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues et, à ses côtés, Boruto pressa son épaule avant de se pencher pour murmurer « un ninja ne montre pas ses larmes ».

Kawaki voulut protester, s'insurger, préciser « Mais je ne suis pas un ninja » et si c'était ça, le destin d'un shinobi, alors, il n'en voulait pas.

Un vent glacé se leva, balayant la place, faisant trembler les vêtements, mais il n'y eut pas un mouvement.

_Non, ce n'est pas Naruto, ça._

Le Septième n'était pas si protocolaire, il n'avait rien de commun avec ce simulacre d'hommage qui commençait à agacer Kawaki. Ses rétines parcoururent l'assemblée pour observer les visages fermés. Personne ne pleurait. Ni Hinata, ni Sakura… Ni même le Huitième qui avançait sur l'estrade. Kawaki le foudroya du regard, une traînée de haine s'emparant de son cœur.

Cet enfoiré avait le pouvoir de remonter le temps et il n'avait rien fait pour sauver Naruto de la mort. À quoi cela servait-il d'être si puissant, si ce n'était pas pour empêcher le soleil de Konoha de mourir ? À quoi cela servait-il de savoir modeler le chakra, lui donner forme, pratiquer une magie incroyable pour les civils, si ce n'était pas pour permettre à la seule personne vraiment importante de survivre ?

À côté de Boruto, Sarada s'agita. Kawaki ne put s'empêcher de la détester, elle aussi. Alors quoi ? Maintenant que son père était Hokage, elle se disait qu'elle pourrait plus facilement accéder au poste ? C'était pour ça qu'elle trépignait d'impatience ? C'était là tout l'amour qu'elle avait porté au Septième ? Elle qui piaulait des « Maître Hokage » toutes les trente secondes, elle avait vite changé son fusil d'épaule…

N'y avait-il que lui qui avait aimé Naruto de tout son cœur ?

N'y avait-il que lui qui avait su apprécier ses étreintes pleines de tendresse et d'amour, chaudes, si chaudes, suffisamment ardentes pour réchauffer son cœur et faire fondre la glace dont il s'était entouré pour se protéger ?

N'y avait-il que lui qui avait entendu vibrer dans son âme la connexion entre le seul véritable Maître Hokage et lui ?

N'y avait-il personne pour montrer un tant soit peu de tristesse, dans ce village peuplé d'ingrats ?

Naruto avait porté ses idéaux à bras le corps toute sa vie, il l'avait donnée pour protéger ces gens, pour le protéger, lui, et il était le seul à bien vouloir verser des larmes.

_« L'ère ninja arrive à son terme »_ avait dit son bourreau, un jour, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et, à ce moment-là, Kawaki n'avait pas compris réellement ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Mais à présent, Naruto était mort.

Parce que sans Naruto, sans le Septième, sans sa chaleur et l'espoir qui vibrait dans sa voix quand il racontait ce pour quoi il s'était battu, sans son amitié, alors Kawaki n'avait plus rien.

Bien après la cérémonie, il resta longtemps immobile, pensif, à observer l'immense portrait de la seule personne qui avait bien voulu l'aimer et il laissa ses larmes couler, ses épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux.

Il ne voulait pas d'un tel monde, d'un monde où pleurer les siens était considéré comme une faiblesse, où ceux qui pouvaient changer les choses restaient sans rien faire parce que ça garantissait leur position.

Quand il essuya ses larmes d'un geste plein de rage, il venait de se décider : l'ère ninja touchait à sa fin. Et il ferait tout pour la conduire dans la tombe.

Se méprenait-il sur les sentiments des autres ?

Peut-être que s'il avait levé les rétines, il aurait vu, debout sur le visage de pierre du Septième, le nouvel Hokage tendre le visage vers le ciel pour maudire sa sainte impuissance, son incapacité à sauver le seul ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Peut-être que s'il était rentré à la maison, s'il en avait eu la force, il aurait trouvé Hinata, Himawari et Boruto enlacés, terrassés par le chagrin.

Peut-être que s'il avait regardé plus attentivement, il aurait repéré Sarada, à terre, les jambes coupées par l'horreur de la perte de Naruto.

Mais Kawaki ne vit rien de tout ça : dans ses yeux, il y avait beaucoup trop de larmes.


End file.
